A different place
by NancyMay
Summary: Set in 'All that Glitters', Season 1 Ep.9 When Danny sees Mattie in the bridesmaid's dress after Jean had finished making it. What if Danny hadn't let Mattie just go, what if...Not sure if I will add a chapter yet, so maybe it's just a one shot, unless you know better, dear readers!
1. Chapter 1

'It's the only way you'll get into my dress.' Mattie made to leave the room, aware she was teasing, nay leading, Danny, on.

He reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie treated Danny like an annoying brother and he rose to it every time. It was a source of amusement to both Jean and Lucien as they watched the interplay between the two of them. Danny was plainly interested in the district nurse but she was either playing hard to get or maybe she wasn't interested.

She teased him about his batting at cricket, found a way to embarrass him when he danced with her and argued with him over corporal punishment.

Since Danny had come to live at the Blake residence he had come to regard Mattie as a skilled nurse, a bright and intelligent person, and a pretty girl who he would like to be seen with.

But she was always ready to put him down, he thought, he remembered when she had almost told him he was naive over the Manos girl, and maybe she was right, he'd fallen for her, hook, line and sinker, only to find out she was actually seeing the son of her father's rival in the Begonia Festival. So how was he going to handle her?

The verbal sparring between the two continued. During the case of the murdered gold prospector, Arthur Pike, he barely had time to speak to her. He would find her in the living room, listening to music and reading, and when he went into speak to her she got up to leave.

Now she was supporting her friend Edie as she headed towards the altar. She wasn't exactly pleased when Lucien engineered Edie's fiancé being arrested for Pike's murder. Danny liked her loyalty to her friends, even if she'd rather not dress up for them.

It turned out that Edie's fiancé was not the killer, just a fool who was trying to get money fast to treat his future bride to a honeymoon.

And now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie looked up into his eyes, they were a lovely colour, clear and blue, and wistful.

Danny pulled her closer, holding her gaze until she dropped her eyes, suddenly shy. She let him slide his arm around her waist as if he was going to dance with her. He stepped forward, a small, almost hesitant step.

His head tipped down to hers and he nudged her face with his, tempting her to tip her face to his. His lips touched hers so softly she barely felt them. Then firmer but still gently he kissed her, not daring to put too much into the kiss until he was sure she was ready.

Mattie couldn't understand why she felt so ridiculously shy. She'd been kissed before, many times, but somehow Danny's tenderness was different, a difference she liked rather more than she thought she ever would, after all he was Danny, her housemate, the naive constable; or was he?

As he kissed her for the second time, she felt a surge she had never felt with her other boyfriends, a jolt through her core. She parted her lips ever so slightly and let his tongue begin to explore her mouth. She slid her arms round him and let herself be taken to somewhere she'd never been before, with a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is what happens when you have the DVD on while you're writing another story.


	2. Chapter 2 Creases

'You'll get creases in that dress if you're not careful.'

Mattie and Danny jumped apart, neither had heard Dr Blake come through the door. Both flushed, Mattie more than Danny, to be caught.

'Jean won't be happy about that.' He carried on with a grin.

Mattie fled. Danny looked at his feet, anywhere but at Lucien.

Lucien just sauntered, hands in pockets, whistling, into his surgery, where he sat and had a good laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie stood in her room, her hand to her mouth when she realised what had happened, not only that, she had really rather liked it. A slow smile spread across her pretty face. She hoped, no she knew, Lucien would not tell Jean, but he would not spare any chance he could find to tease the pair of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny decided to make a quick getaway to work, whether he was needed or not. He didn't fancy meeting the doctor around the house until dinner time at the earliest, and if he could get out of that he would. But, no, he couldn't do that to Mattie. She would have to run the gauntlet of Lucien's cheeky comments, designed to confuse Jean and embarrass the pair of them. He wondered where it would lead. They couldn't go back to being as they was and Aunty Jean was bound to notice, she noticed everything, unfortunately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Dinner in fifteen minutes!' Jean called as she put the final touches to the meal. Lucien had set the table for her, he had been wandering about the kitchen getting in her way so she gave him something to do. She had a feeling he had something on his mind but wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Mattie peeped through the hatch to see if Danny was there before her but he wasn't, instead he crept up behind her and pulled her out of sight.

'Shh!' He whispered putting his finger to his lips and pulling her close.

'Danny,' she hissed, 'What if...'

She didn't finish the sentence, his lips got in the way. She giggled. 'Don't.' She urged, but really she didn't mind!

'Are you two coming for dinner!' Jean called again from the kitchen. Danny and Mattie were usually there first, before Lucien, so she wondered where they were.

Mattie put her hand on Danny's lips and wiped her lipstick off his and turned to go into the kitchen.

Lucien was sitting at the head of the table as usual and turned and gave her a wink. He knew fine well what she had been up to.

'Sorry, Jean.' She said, not making eye contact. Danny wandered in behind her and also apologised but went bright red when Lucien winked at him as well.

'You all right, Danny?' His aunt queried.

'Er...yeah, good, thanks. You?' Danny stuttered.

'I'm fine, thank you for asking.' What in heaven's name was going on. 'Alright you lot,' she said, 'come on, you're up to something. Let's be having it!'

'Don't know what you mean, Jean.'

Nothing's going on.'

'Lovely dinner.'

All three hastily tucked into their meal while she stood there with her hands on her hips. She sighed and shook her head, honestly it was like being in a kindergarten, and she didn't like that smirk on the doctors face! She glared at him, 'You can take that look off your face, Lucien, unless you're prepared to tell me what is going on.'

'I'm sure I don't know what you mean.' He tried to sound innocent, which only served to make him seem even more guilty. 'Mattie, I've seen an article in the new medical journal you might be interested in. I'll show you after dinner, if you like.' He desperately tried to turn the topic of conversation around.

'Ok, Lucien.' She smiled at him.

'Did you try that dress on again, Mattie?' Jean asked, 'Now I've finished the alterations.'

'Yes, it's fine, thank you Jean.' Mattie couldn't sound too enthusiastic. She wasn't really keen, no matter what Danny said.

'It's what the bride wants, Mattie,' Jean informed her, 'as the bridesmaid you just have to wear it and pretend you like it.'

'Sorry, Jean, it's just it's not really me.' Mattie apologised, she didn't want to offend Jean, 'but I'll be good, I promise.'

'I thought it looked good,' Danny said, which earned him a kick under the table from Mattie.

'Ow!' He yelled, 'Mattie, that hurt!'

'Behave you two,' Jean said sharply, really, children! 'I agree stronger colours suit you, Mattie, but...'

'Yes, Jean.' Mattie looked suitably contrite.

Lucien took his plate to the sink barely able to contain his laughter. Mattie thought he deserved a kick for that, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny offered to help Jean wash up while Mattie went to look at the supposed article Lucien wanted to show Mattie. He was sure there was nothing of the kind, he just hoped the doc wasn't going to warn Mattie to be careful. He treated her like a daughter and was likely to be as protective towards her.

Jean tried to get out of Danny what was going on, but he just kept saying there was nothing, honest; even though he was effectively lying to his Aunt.

'Danny Parks,' She turned to him, 'I've known you all your life, I know when you're hiding something. Now come on, spill it.'

It was getting harder and harder not to tell Jean that Lucien had caught he and Mattie mid kiss. He tried to think of it as just a kiss, but it meant more to him than that and it put his relationship with the household on a completely different footing. He'd only planned to stay until he'd got over the snake bite, but it had been too easy to continue living there. Good food, good company and his laundry done, well, who could resist that.

'It's nothing, Aunty Jean.' He refused to continue the discussion, he could be as stubborn as Jean, family trait!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'There is no article, is there?' Mattie said as she walked into the study with Lucien. 'You're going to tell me to be careful, or to let Jean in on what happened, aren't you?'

'She'll find out, Mattie' He tried to look serious, 'She won't mind but she will be watching you to make sure you don't do anything, shall we say, unwise.'

'Oh, Lucien.' Mattie sighed and sat down. 'I never thought I'd end up kissing Danny, of all people.' He looked surprised.

'Oh, it's ok. He didn't force me, it wasn't like that. It just happened and...'

She didn't quite know what to say, certainly she didn't want to tell the doctor she liked it and would rather like it to happen again...and again!

'You're not a child Mattie, and Danny isn't your first boyfriend. I'm not going to give you the father/daughter talk; or tell you to be in at a certain time. I just want you to be aware that Jean has certain standards and I'd hate for either of you to disappoint her.'

'I know, Lucien.' She smiled at him, all the while hoping that Jean didn't know how far she had gone with Joe, before he returned to Melbourne. Jean knew what went on in the world, she wasn't an innocent or naive, she'd just be disappointed if anything happened under this roof. 'Perhaps we'll let her find out gently.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will Jean find out? How will she react? Padlocks on the bedroom doors?


	3. Chapter 3 Rumbled

So what does Jean think?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked at Lucien as he came out of the study, followed by Mattie. He had that, 'I haven't done anything,' look on his face, which meant, to Jean, that he had done something, or he was trying to hide something. Did he really think she was blind? She'd tackle him later, when Danny and Mattie had gone to bed, in their own rooms!

Mattie sat on the couch and picked up her book, Jean was knitting and Danny had picked up the paper. Lucien sauntered in and observed the scene. He was well aware that Jean had noticed a change in Mattie's behaviour towards Danny. Yes, she had always teased him, but she had never reacted the way she did when he said the dress looked good. Usually she would have given him the 'evil eye', but not kicked him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien?' Jean put down her knitting, the younger members of the household had gone to their rooms.

'Mmm.' Lucien didn't look up.

'Oh for goodness sake, Lucien,' she sounded exasperated, 'I'm not blind. I know they're courting.'

'Well, courting's a bit strong, Jean.' He sat next to her, must be something in the air, she was really quite pretty, 'they're close friends.'

Jean looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 'Really, close friends?' She countered. 'So why does Danny's shirt collar have her lipstick on it?'

'Ah, well...' Even the good doctor had no answer for that one! 'Ok, I caught them kissing. But...' Oh hell he wasn't going to get out of this.

'Lucien,' Jean grinned, she couldn't keep this up, 'It's alright. Mattie is a lovely girl, and if Danny is interested in her then I'm happy.' Actually it was something she had imagined might happen, or even hoped. She was fond of Mattie and if she chose to settle down with her nephew then that was good. But Mattie was more worldly wise than Danny, and might find him too 'small town' for her.

'Jean.' Lucien saw what was going through her mind, 'Don't worry. If it doesn't work out, well 'twas ever thus. But if it does then I'm sure you'll be the first to know!'

'It's just that Danny can be a bit naive,' She mused, 'Mattie is more emotionally mature than he is.'

'Well, we'll just have to be there with our shoulders for whichever one needs them won't we?' And he settled down to read his paper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny lay in his bed thinking about Mattie and wondering why he taken so long to make his move and wondering what his next one should be. He had to admit he had lost more potential girlfriends than kept them by being either too forward or to slow. But now he'd caught one. Maybe it was fate that had thrown them together. He turned over and punched his pillow, better think about something else, continuing on this line was having a certain effect!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie thought over what Lucien had said. She was sure that Jean had noticed the change in them both, the red faces, the avoiding her gaze. Oh well, at least she hadn't taken either of them to task. Danny had managed to catch her at the top of the stairs to kiss her goodnight, and that wasn't a peck on the cheek either. He'd said Jean had tried to get the truth out of him but he'd not given in. However, he did say he was sure she knew. It seemed they were all involved in a very silly dance, so, she resolved she would tell Jean, face to face, in the morning that she was 'dating' Danny. She turned over, and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie waited until she heard Danny open his bedroom door, the hinges squeaked. She was immediately at her door, grabbing his hand, which made him stare at her, eyes wide in astonishment.

'Danny,' she whispered, 'we need to talk to Jean. This is silly, trying to hide it.'

'Yeah, but what're we going to say?' He couldn't imagine the conversation.

'I could ask her permission to date you.' Mattie grinned, it was a really silly idea, but it might take the edge of their embarrassment. And they were embarrassed, it would have been easier if they didn't live in the same house.

'Mattie! Aren't I the one who's supposed to ask such questions?'

'Yes, but you'd have to ask my father and he's in Melbourne. You could ask Lucien.' At that he burst out laughing, she joined in.

'Come on, I can smell breakfast.' He took her hand and together they went downstairs to face Jean.

They stood, still hand in hand in the kitchen. Jean had her back to them, frying eggs.

'Morning, Jean.' They chorused.

She turned round and burst out laughing.

'You look like two naughty children.' She managed to say.

They both blushed.

Jean couldn't keep them in suspense.

'It's ok, I guessed.' She went over to them. 'I hope it goes well for you, but you know my rules.'

'Darn it!' Danny said, 'We've been rumbled.' He bent down and kissed his aunt's cheek.

Mattie smiled, somehow she felt that since Danny had kissed her in that dress, he had grown up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I think I'll close this chapter here. I might continue, it depends if I get any inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4 Not fair!

This chapter skips to the end of season 1 and the how and why Danny was seconded to Melbourne, or one way, as it was never detailed in the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean noticed Matthew stare at the brooch. But why shouldn't she wear it? It was given to her by a friend who was absent from Ballarat, but not from her thoughts. She had told Mattie and Danny of the contents of Lucien's letter and how she wished him well. To have the chance of meeting his daughter again, after all these years, well, it was a chance he had to take.

Matthew explained that Lucien was taking leave, but he had a box under his arm, the contents of which said the doctor would be back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny tightened the last screw into the plaque. They stood back to admire it, 'Dr Lucien Blake, Physician and Surgeon' it read, replacing his father's old and worn plaque.

They headed back into the house for a cup of tea and to muse on the recent happenings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The house was quiet. A locum had been appointed to take care of Lucien's duties, but all he needed was cups of tea and lunch. He didn't need a blind eye or a darn good talking too and Jean was already missing that. Danny and Mattie missed his teasing and they all missed discussing the cases, adding their insight and thoughts.

Matthew called by occasionally to, in his words, see that they were alright. But he too missed the annoying, interfering but intelligent police surgeon, who got it right more times than he got it wrong. The locum did his job, the autopsy, and filed the report but didn't offer any other explanation. He didn't turn up at a crime scene and bother the investigating officers. Even Bill Hobart missed that. Matthew's real reason for checking on Jean and the young lovers, was to, in a roundabout way, ask for their help solving a case. Danny was very open about talking to Jean and Mattie if they were struggling and Matthew could see that it actually helped all parties.

The one fly in the ointment was Patrick Tyneman. He was furious that Matthew had re-instated Blake as Police Surgeon, to the extent that he complained to the Police Commissioner. The result was that Ballarat was looked over by top brass. It was decided that it had the correct number of officers but could stand another Senior Constable instead of two Constables; namely Danny and Ned. They decided to second Danny to Melbourne and send a certain Charles (Charlie) Davis to Ballarat. Matthew had to deliver this news.

'Hello, Matthew.' Jean smiled seeing the Superintendant on the doorstep, 'Trouble working out another case?'

'Jean,' he sighed, sadly. He knew his news would upset Jean but even worse Mattie would be heart-broken. It had not escaped his notice that she and Danny were a couple. 'Is Danny in?'

'Yes, he's in the garden with Mattie, why?' Jean couldn't understand what was so urgent that Matthew had to come out to the house to see Danny. Seeing the solemn look on his face she offered to make tea.

'Please, Jean, for all of us.'

He looked at the three faces staring at him, three of the nicest people you could wish to meet.

He cleared his throat, 'You know Patrick Tyneman was not happy that I reinstated Lucien as Police Surgeon, right after I sacked him?'

The three nodded, 'What went on between those two way back when?' Jean asked.

Matthew declined to answer that, he wasn't sure, various rumours went about Ballarat as they always did.

'You'll have to ask Lucien that, it's not important. However, he took it all the way to the Commissioner and we have been under scrutiny ever since. They have decided we need a Senior Constable so...they're sending us one from Melbourne and...seconding Danny, to Melbourne.' There he'd said it.

Jean grimaced, Danny spluttered into his tea and Mattie just stared open mouthed at Matthew while her eyes filled with tears. The last boyfriend she had left in Melbourne had taken up with one of her friends and, even though she had said it was alright, it had hurt at the time.

'I'm sorry, Mattie.' Matthew said softly, and he meant it; not just for Mattie but for Danny too, who he felt had grown up since he'd taken up with the district nurse and would blossom into a fine police officer.

Mattie put her cup down and slowly left the table, walking into the living room. Inwardly she cursed, it wasn't fair. Danny followed her and pulled her close letting her cry into his chest.

It seemed like forever before either of them spoke.

'Oh Danny,' Mattie sobbed, 'It's not fair!'

'Mattie, it doesn't mean the end of us.' He tilted her head so he could look into her eyes, 'I can come back on days off, it's not long by train, and you can come to me.'

'But what if I'm rostered on?' Mattie sniffed.

'I'll still be here in the evenings, and there's always lunch.' Danny kissed her forehead. 'Let's try, eh? I... I love you, Mattie.'

Mattie looked into his clear eyes, she could see he meant it. She had never actually thought she was in love with him, she was more than fond of him, that she knew. He said he loved her and as he looked at her she couldn't imagine her life without him, so, if that meant she was in love with him then she must be.

'Don't suppose you'll write.'

'Maybe not, but I'll ring you as often as I can.' He smiled and pulled her close again.

From where they sat in the kitchen, Jean and Matthew watched the scene play out. They both felt so sorry for the young couple. Mattie's previous boyfriends had let her down and neither wanted her to be hurt again, or Danny for that matter.

'I'm sorry, Jean.' Matthew touched her arm to get her attention. 'There's nothing I can do about it, I wish I could.'

'It's not your fault, Matthew.' She smiled a small smile, at him. 'They'll have to work it out for themselves. I just hope that distance lends enchantment.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will Danny and Mattie cope with the enforced separation? This story will continue and will be 'off canon', but I am knee deep in the pantomime season, 'Oh, yes I am!' so it may be a while before I add another chapter, there again...


	5. Chapter 5 Distance

So how does Mattie cope with Danny in Melbourne and what does Lucien think when he returns from China.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean wouldn't let Mattie drive Danny to the station. Her excuse was that Thomas Blake's old car was temperamental; but really she knew the young nurse would be no fit state to drive after seeing her beloved off on the train to Melbourne. Mattie had tried to put a brave face on the prospect of being apart from Danny for an indefinite length of time. Jean had left them alone, more than she normally would have, especially in the evenings. If their days off coincided she would pack them a picnic and send them off for the day. She could stand the loneliness, she was used to it, and Mattie would need her soon enough.

Mattie had tried not to be miserable in front of Danny. Oh, why did she have to fall for her housemate now? Why couldn't he have stayed the annoying brother instead of turning into the sweetest, gentlest man he was now? If he hadn't she wouldn't have bothered about him going away, but he had and this time the separation from a boyfriend was going to be harder than anything she had endured before. Danny had said he would come over to Ballarat whenever he had a couple of days off and she could go over to him. That in itself posed a problem for Mattie. She could stay at her parents, but she wouldn't be free to come and go as she pleased. Danny was going to be in a boarding house to start with and she definitely couldn't stay there with him. Staying in a hotel every time would be too expensive, so on this point she was sure it would be difficult for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first couple of weeks Mattie immersed herself in her job, taking extra shifts to cover for absentee nurses; anything to distract her from the empty feeling she had every time she went home. Jean noticed her appetite had dropped and she hid in her room when she wasn't on duty.

Lucien had been told about the change in police officers when he returned from China and he was not pleased about it. Immersed in the case at the council offices and the subsequent death of Joy MacDonald he found it hard to work out which way to turn.

Danny had been away a fortnight, ringing most nights to speak to Mattie. She took his calls in the study and tried to be upbeat about things when she spoke to him. Lucien and Jean were now both saddened that their previously cheerful lodger was so unhappy; and so one evening after Mattie had gone to bed Lucien suggested something to Jean.

'Jean...' He sat next to her on the couch, 'I think we could help Mattie out here, don't you?'

'What do you mean?' Jean knew he was fond of the nurse, treated her like a daughter, so what he had up his sleeve was likely to be a fatherly thought.

'Well, maybe if she went to see Danny for a couple of days or a weekend, it might lift her spirits. Help her to see that things aren't as bad as they appear to be.' He knew what it was like to be separated from a loved one, so did Jean. It's just that their individual separations were permanent.

'So...'

'It's her birthday next week. Why don't we treat her to a few days in a nice hotel in Melbourne? I could see when Danny's days off are and they could spend some time together.'

Jean raised her eyebrows.

'I know what you're thinking, but we have to trust them to be sensible.' By which he meant 'take precautions.'

Jean knew what he meant, and she had to agree that they had to let them make their own decisions and support them whatever. Danny was important to Jean, her last link to her brother, killed in a mining accident some years ago. She loved him like a son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien made some calls to the station Danny had been seconded to and booked Mattie a room in a hotel for the two days he was free. The hotel was smart, but not too luxurious, he didn't want to embarrass her. The days covered Mattie's actual birthday, which Lucien was doubly pleased about. He told Jean what he had arranged and she smiled. Times were changing and although she sometimes struggled with the differences to her own upbringing, she knew she could trust Mattie and Danny to be sensible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie flung her arms round Lucien and then Jean when she received the gift. She knew that they trusted her and loved her and she determined she would not let them down, not betray their trust in her and Danny.

Before she left for Melbourne Lucien called her into the surgery. This was probably the most embarrassing conversation with her he was likely to have but he had to do it.

'Mattie...' He coughed. 'You know Jean and I trust you, don't you; but we both know neither you nor Danny are completely innocent.'

Mattie blushed.

Lucien handed her an envelope. 'Just in case.'

'Lucien...' Mattie got up and went round to his side of the desk. She bent down and kissed his cheek, whispering, 'Thank you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Melbourne**

Danny paced up and down the station platform, waiting for the train that would bring the sweetest girl to him. His shift had ended early afternoon meaning he had just over the two days to spend with Mattie and he had not bothered to change out of his uniform before going to meet her. The train steamed into the station and, as he looked at the passing carriages, a figure, leaning out of a window waved madly, calling,

'Danny, Danny!'

The train had barely stopped when she jumped down and ran into his waiting arms, dropping her suitcase as she did. He picked her up and swung her round, finally pulling her into a long a passionate kiss.

'God, Mattie,' he gasped, 'Mattie, Mattie, Mattie.' He repeated her name over and over again, kissing her eyes, her nose, her cheeks then holding her at arm's length to observe his love.

Mattie smiled, her first real smile since Danny had left. 'Hello,' she said, a simple greeting that was worth the world to him.

They walked hand in hand to her hotel, Danny carrying her suitcase, swinging it, jauntily.

As she signed in she realised it looked a little odd, standing there with a constable in tow.

She took the proffered key and turned to Danny, smiling.

'Would you like me to carry your suitcase up, Miss O'Brien?' He asked courteously.

'Thank you, constable, most kind.' His uniform was useful; a single woman allowing a man to accompany her to her room was, even in her eyes, slightly suspect!

She unlocked the bedroom door and stepped in, followed by Danny. As the door closed he dropped the case and took her into his arms again, drawing her into a deep embrace that left the both of them breathless. She took off her coat and dropped it to the floor. She sat on the bed and indicated he should sit next to her. Her breaths came fast, as if she had been running.

'Danny...' she gasped as he pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her again and again and again. She pushed against him, but not hard. She was not quite ready.

Danny pulled back and looked at her, she was almost apologetic, he smiled.

'Sorry, got carried away.' He kissed her lightly and sat up.

'No, it's my fault, I...' She wanted to say she encouraged him, and she had, but not today, 'I've only just arrived. What about the romance.' She grinned and chastised him. He laughed,

'Ok, dinner, tonight.' He picked up her hand and kissed the palm, folding the fingers over to keep it, 'I've found a lovely little restaurant, very discreet.'

'Really?' She arched an eyebrow, hell, he wished he could do that; raise one eyebrow only!

'Only in the interests of you and me, darling.' He got up off the bed, 'pick you up at six?'

'Lovely, I look forward to it.' She blew him a kiss as he left.

Down in the hotel lobby the owner nodded to the young constable, 'Witness?'

'Uh, oh yes.' Danny left it at that, so what if he thought Mattie was a witness in a court case, it gave him an excuse to visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie was sitting in the hotel lounge when Danny arrived to take her for dinner. He thought she looked lovely, she was wearing a dress of deep red, fitted to the waist with a demure collar and short sleeves. When she stood up the skirt flared to just below her knees. Even with heels on she barely reached his shoulder. He offered his arm and they strolled out of the hotel into the busy Melbourne evening.

'The hotel owner thinks you are a witness in a court case.' He told her. 'I think you should be prosecuted for kidnapping my heart, you look lovely tonight.'

'Why, thank you, kind sir,' she smiled, 'You look rather smart, too!'

Danny indeed, did look smart. He hadn't gone as far as a suit; he wasn't Lucien after all; but he had put on smart trousers and a white shirt and tie. Mattie was used to him dressing more casually when he was out of uniform and she appreciated the effort he had made for her.

The restaurant was small and intimate. A popular place, Danny had booked a table, and they were shown to a quiet corner. Mattie felt a tad naughty at this intimacy. Her other boyfriends had taken her to coffee shops and cafes, and although she had eaten at smart restaurants and high end hotels with her parents, she had never eaten out on her own with a man in a proper restaurant.

The food was good, as was the wine; but they were more interested in each other. Holding hands across the table and gazing into each other's eyes. There was a solo violinist who spotted the young couple and played for them. Mattie giggled, it was like a film, and not a particularly good one, but watchable all the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked hand in hand back to Mattie's hotel, Mattie twirling the rose Danny had taken out of the vase on the table and passed to her.

There was no one at the desk when they got there so Mattie retrieved her key and Constable Parks escorted her to her room. At the door he looked at her and she met his gaze, then lowering her eyes and turning them to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ballarat**

Jean and Lucien washed the dinner plates. It was strangely quiet without Mattie. Jean sighed.

'Penny for them.' Lucien spoke, he thought he knew what she was musing on.

'I was just wondering if we did the right thing, letting Mattie go to Melbourne to see Danny.' She looked at him. She had become used to his ways now and was becoming fond of him. She'd missed him when he went to China and wondered if her feelings for him were more than that of a friend. But back to the issue of Danny and Mattie, together in Melbourne.

'She'd have found a way to get there without our help, this way perhaps she'll feel supported by us as well as Danny.' He put the tea towel down, 'They have to make their own mistakes but I hope they're not big ones!' He daren't tell Jean he had given Mattie something she and Danny might need!

'You're right, I suppose.' She dried her hands and put her apron over the back of a chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Melbourne**

Mattie was suddenly embarrassed, shy. Letting Danny unlock the door to her room she wondered if they should kiss goodnight on the threshold or should go in together. A passing couple, obviously married, shot them a glance which decided Mattie. They couldn't stay there looking like a man and his mistress. She pushed the door open and they slipped in, noiselessly closing it behind them. They stood in the room. looking at each other, then Mattie smiled and Danny took her in his arms, much like the way he had the first time they had kissed that day in Dr Blake's house, slowly and tenderly. As he drew her into a passionate, but gentle kiss she began to relax. Danny was always so careful to ensure Mattie enjoyed the experience as much as he did, that her pleasure was important to him. She thought, as she broke the connection, that he was so different to Joe, her first, and up to now only, lover; if you could call him that. Joe had been more interested in his own satisfaction than Mattie's and she had found the whole experience a bit of a letdown, if she was honest. After that she hadn't let any boyfriend go that far, and had regretted letting Joe push her into it. Danny was so very different and she found herself wanting to let him make love to her.

Danny looked into her eyes; there was a hint of regret in them and he leant away from her, worried he had upset her.

'Mattie?'

Her response was to lean into him, to lift her face up and she smiled a smile that reached her eyes. He bent down and touched her lips with his, softly, a passing breeze. She parted her lips to let his tongue in and the kiss deepened.

Danny and Mattie almost waltzed to the bed where they sat, then fell, still locked in their embrace. Danny's hands moved down her body, feeling the contours, the dips and rises of her form, feeling her shiver in delight and move her small frame against his more robust one. He moved a hand down her leg to the hem of her skirt; and, daringly, he slid his hand under the fabric. She didn't object.

Hesitantly, they undressed each other between kisses and caresses, finally slipping under the covers. Danny made love to Mattie, slowly, anticipating her needs, letting her feel his desire, his need for her pleasure not just his.

As they lay entwined in each other's arms Mattie sighed, satisfied. Danny watched her, he silently thanked that snake, the one that had nearly claimed his life but in fact had given his life new purpose.

'Danny,' she kissed his shoulder, in that final moment of their love making she had remembered the envelope Lucien had given her.

'Mmm...' He moved her up so he could kiss her properly.

'Umm...' She thought, how could she bring up the subject.

'Something wrong?' Suddenly worried he'd moved too fast.

'I forgot something Lucien gave me before I left.' She blushed, get a grip Mattie, you're a nurse for goodness sake, although 'goodness' had nothing to do with it, you have these conversations with patients all the time.

'He didn't?!' Danny was astounded that Lucien would think that they would... but they just had, hadn't they?

They both started to giggle, then laugh out loud that her landlord and stand in father had effectively given them permission to...

'Does Aunty Jean know?' This was his problem more than if he had got Mattie pregnant. Aunty Jean didn't think you should sleep with someone unless you were married to them first.

'Probably. I should think Lucien admitted what he had done, to her.'

Danny blushed bright red at the thought his Aunt knew what they had been up to!

Mattie lay her head on his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. She felt her dearest love draw lazy circles on her naked shoulder with his finger, gentle and soothing, she allowed her eyes to close.

'Suppose we ought to think ahead next time.' Danny whispered but there was no reply, Mattie was sound asleep, a slight smile on her pretty face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you like this chapter, I found it difficult to write so, reviews and comments most welcome.


	6. Chapter 6 Now what!

The story continues, but what lies in store for our young couple?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien collected Mattie from the station. Jean had offered but he had, conveniently, taken the car so he had to do it.

'Good break, Mattie?' His voice was light and fatherly.

'Yes, thank you.' She kissed his cheek, 'It was lovely.'

'Mattie,' Lucien wanted to talk to her before they got home, 'I didn't tell Jean what I gave you, before you went to Melbourne, it's not something she needs to know.' He didn't want to know if she had needed them, that wasn't his business, he just wanted her to know that it was a confidence only to be shared by those who needed to know.

'Oh, right. We did wonder.' Mattie was relieved although she would have to be careful what she said to Jean. She was sure she had nothing to worry about, even though she had forgotten about them in the heat of the moment.

Lucien just smiled and continued to drive her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Danny continued to meet in Melbourne but didn't leave things to chance; Danny visited her in Ballarat but there they had to sleep in separate rooms and Jean and Lucien were never away over night. These visits were filled with walks by the lake, picnics and dinners at the few restaurants they felt comfortable in. They were happy to an extent, and content with the situation for the first months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took some laundry up to Mattie's room and was about to enter when she heard sobbing. Mattie had just taken a phone call from Danny and should be happy, she always was when he phoned. She pushed the door open to be greeted by the sight of the young nurse lying face down on the bed thumping the pillow as she cried.

'Mattie, what's wrong?' She put the laundry down on the chair and went over to her. Sitting on the bed, Jean put her hand on Mattie's shaking back.

Mattie hadn't heard Jean come in and turned her tear stained face to her friend.

Sniffing, she sat up and wrapped her arms round Jean, burying her face in Jean's chest, a muffled voice hiccupped

'It's not fair! What have we done to deserve this?'

'What! Mattie, what in God's name are you talking about?' Jean hugged her tight and stroked her head.

'If Danny is to get on they want to send him to London, to see how crimes are investigated there. He'll be gone for a year.' Her speech was interspersed with hiccups and sniffs and she clung to Jean as if for safety in a storm.

'Oh, Mattie, my poor girl.' Jean's heart broke for her. Mattie and Danny were obviously meant to be together but somehow something always got in the way.

'Jean, what are we going to do?' Mattie lifted her head to look at her wise friend, surely she could help, but tears were running down her cheeks too.

'We'll think of something.' Jean pulled her close, she would have to talk to Lucien about this, she had no idea what they could do to help the young couple. She was sure, from Danny's attitude the last time he had been with them, that he was about to propose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie didn't make it down for dinner that night. She told Jean she felt sick.

'What are we going to do, Lucien?' Even their appetite had disappeared, and most of the dinner was wasted. Lucien shook his head and took a deep breath. Getting up from the table and saying nothing, he went into the study.

Jean had cleared the table and washed the dishes and was just about to go and pour herself a sherry, which she badly needed, when Lucien came out of the study and headed up to Mattie's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Mattie,' He called, gently, 'Mattie, it's Lucien, can I come in?'

In the darkened room Mattie lifted her head off her sodden pillow.

'Huh, oh yes.' She rubbed her red eyes. What did he want? Couldn't he leave her to her misery.

The sight that met his eyes was gut wrenching. He'd never seen Mattie so desperately unhappy. She had red rings round her eyes, her nose was a similar colour and her hair was a mess. Moving over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed, he offered a tentative smile.

'Jean has told me what has happened. I'm so sorry, Mattie.' He put his hand on her shoulder. 'But... there may be a way you can be together without either of you sacrificing too much of your careers. In fact it might do you good too.'

Mattie looked into his smiling eyes wondering what on earth he had planned.

'How?' She whispered.

'I still have contacts in London, at St Bart's. How would a sabbatical there suit you? You could learn some new procedures, I'm sure, and be with Danny.'

'Really?' Mattie sat up, her eyes widened, could this be the answer to her prayers. 'That could be arranged?'

'Almost is, all I need is your agreement and Danny's, of course, then I can finalise it. A year in one of the best hospitals in the world. But...you must promise me you will work hard. No using it as just a way to be with Danny. You're a bright girl and an excellent nurse, don't throw it away.' Lucien was now at his most serious. Yes, this was a way for her and Danny to be together but it was not a holiday.

'Oh, Lucien. Thank you. I won't let you down, we won't let you down, I promise.' She flung her arms around him and hugged him tight, kissing him on the cheek.

Mattie rang Danny from the study and she could hear him brighten at the thought of his lovely girl being by his side in a strange country. He agreed they could work hard for a year before coming back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was arranged very quickly for Mattie. Danny's move had been settled before Mattie's but they would travel together. They would have to live separately in London, Danny in a boarding house and Mattie in the Nurse's Home but would still see each other when they were off duty, very much like the way they lived now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien put his arm round Jean's shoulders as they waved the young couple off from Melbourne Airport. He handed her his handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

'They'll be fine,' he assured her. 'It's only for a year.'

Jean looked up at him. Danny and Mattie's problems had brought them closer and they were more than friends now, but less than lovers.

'The house will be empty without them, and quiet.' She sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie and Danny held hands as they alighted from the plane. This was a whole new world for them. November in London was foggy and damp and Mattie shivered despite the good coat Lucien had insisted she wear, fatherly to the end.

'Well, here we go, then,' said Danny and he squeezed her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They settled into their new lives, each learning new ways in their careers, spending free time together, usually walking in the parks, eating out and going to the theatre. Each free day ended with Danny kissing her goodnight on the steps of the Nurses Home, no men allowed. This was the only down side to their lives. They had occasionally toyed with the idea of booking a room at a hotel but couldn't quite get up the courage to do so.

One evening, after a meal out, standing as usual on the steps Danny took a deep breath. He was about to suggest something he would never dare back home. He missed their nights together, making love and then falling asleep in each other's arms, satisfied. Mattie missed them too, missed his tenderness, his understanding of her needs while satisfying his own.

'Mattie,' Danny looked into her lovely eyes, seeing her longing, 'I've been looking in the papers and there are a few flats available for rent. If we...would you...?' How was he going to put this? They should be married before they moved in together, but ...

'As long as you help with the housework.' She grinned, to hell with convention, with doing it the right way. She was standing on the steps of the uninviting Nurses Home with a man whose clothes she wanted to rip off and roll around on a bed with. She'd get the sack if she invited him in for a cup of tea never mind wild lovemaking!

'Are you sure?' He was surprised she agreed so readily, he thought she'd insist on being engaged at the very least. Talking of which...

'Well...' she swung from side to side like a naughty little girl that had been caught with her hand in the biscuit jar.

Danny put his hand in his jacket pocket, he'd tried to find a suitable moment to do this and now was probably it. Dropping to one knee , taking her hand in his he looked up solemnly into her laughing eyes,

'Matilda O'Brien, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?' He swallowed, hoping she would say yes.

Mattie looked down at him and smiled, softly and sweetly, 'I'd be delighted, Daniel Parks.' A barely audible whisper, meant only for his ears.

Danny opened the box he was holding and slid the contents onto her finger, grateful she'd playfully worn his signet ring one evening. Mattie gasped at the twinkling jewel, it wasn't a huge diamond but a pretty 'Dearest' ring: Diamond, Emerald, Amethyst, Ruby, Emerald Sapphire and Topaz.

'Oh, Danny.' She breathed, 'it's beautiful, thank you.' She bent down to kiss him.

'Sister O'Brien.' A stern voice behind her, made her jump and almost fall. Danny steadied her and they both stood looking guilty. 'This is not the behaviour of a senior nurse. I don't know if it is acceptable in Australia but it certainly isn't here.'

'Sorry, Matron.' Mattie looked at the woman. She was suddenly imbued with an inner strength, 'Danny has just asked me to marry him. I've said 'yes' of course.'

'That still doesn't mean you can consort with young men on the steps of this establishment.' Matron folded her arms and continued to glower at the couple. It took all Mattie's self control to prevent her from bursting out laughing, even Jean would have ignored that half kiss. But judging from Jean's recent letters about her and Lucien Jean would have to ignore a lot more than a kiss!

'I'd better go,' Danny knew when he was beaten, but he kissed Mattie's cheek all the same. 'Goodnight, sweetheart.'

'Goodnight, darling.' Mattie smiled, even with the threat of Matron standing there. They would have to get their own place. She waltzed passed Matron, not answering the question about behaviour in Nurse's Homes back in her own country. They were known by the male medical staff as the 'sweetie shop', a term she found most distasteful.

Back in her room she decided she'd better write to Jean and Lucien, and to her parents to update them on her relationship with Danny. She knew they would be happy for them, she'd leave out the bit about trying to find a place of their own. Jean's own letters were full of the goings on in Ballarat and her's and Lucien's courtship. She been over the moon when Jean had finally had the courage to admit to her young friend that she and the doctor had finally seen how much they meant to each other. Mattie knew Jean well enough to know that she and Lucien weren't sleeping together, at least she thought she did. The gossips would have a field day, they already disapproved of the situation, a good looking single man and an attractive woman sharing a house, well what were people supposed to think?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean sat down with a cup of tea to read her letter from Mattie. It had been a busy morning in the surgery and they hadn't even had their usual ten minute break. Lucien had had to go a crime scene directly after surgery so all was quiet. She scanned the letter, almost three pages, until she came to the word 'engaged'. Stopping and re-reading she smiled, slowly at first then broadly. After all that had happened, perhaps they were going to get their happy ever after, after all. She laughed at the thought of them being caught by the Matron, then blushed a little at the thought that if Mattie were still with them she and Lucien might have been caught in a similar way! She hoped Lucien would be back soon so she could give him the good news. Mattie didn't say if they had set a date for the wedding but she had a feeling it would be fairly soon, they were a very 'tactile' couple, and she was sure they were ...

Jean hadn't told Mattie about Mei Lin. She hadn't wanted to burden the girl with their problems. It had been hard without someone to talk to about it, and without the shoulder to cry on, but it was all over now and the divorce was all but settled and they would soon be free to marry themselves.

Back to the letter. Mattie had described the ring Danny had given her, not a traditional engagement ring, but to Mattie it meant a lot more, it showed just how he felt about her. Jean wore Genevieve's ring at home, outside she was just the doctor's housekeeper, and they were seen to be more formal with each other, putting to rest some of the gossip about them.

When Lucien came home later that day; the investigation had turned into nothing; he could see Jean was very happy. She practically skipped up the hallway to greet him with her usual kiss.

'Well, well, well, what have we here? You look cheerful.' He returned the kiss.

'Just got a letter from Mattie and Danny.' She waved the paper in front of him, 'they've got engaged!'

'Wonderful, marvellous news!' He picked her up in a bear hug, 'err...this isn't because..?'

'She doesn't say so.' Jean looked at him, 'she would tell me, of that I'm sure.' He stood her back down and looked at her. He hoped Danny and Mattie took more care than they did! And she was right, Mattie would have said if she _had_ to get married. However, she had promised to work hard for a year and that year would soon be over. Danny was doing well apparently, his sergeant's stripes would soon be exchanged for Inspector's pips, they were sure of that. He had shown himself to be an insightful and committed officer, but no matter how hard London tried he was going back to Australia, with his soon to be wife. He rather hoped he would get a post in either Melbourne or even take Matthew Lawson's vacant post at Ballarat. Perhaps their luck was changing. Apart from their living arrangements.

Getting a flat as an unmarried couple was proving difficult so they decided they would have a quick, quiet Registry Office wedding, and had set a date for a month after Jean received the letter. Both would have liked to marry in Ballarat with at least Jean and Lucien there, but, after being caught by Matron that night they were finding it more and more difficult to have time alone and more frustrating.

Mattie wrote to Jean and her parents to tell them that she and Danny were getting married quickly and quietly; but they were not to worry, they hadn't done anything silly; it was just so they could get a flat instead of living separately. Well, there was the admission they had slept together at some point in the relationship. They both hoped their friends and family would understand and that they would like to have a blessing when they got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The witnesses for their wedding were Danny's boss at the station he had been seconded to and Mattie's closest friend in London, a pleasant girl in her last year of training who had helped Mattie settle in and showed her round.

Mattie had found a pretty dress, in cream, well white was a stretch too far, she thought. Her friend arranged a sweet posy of spring flowers and a hair decoration. Mattie did look lovely, she said, Danny was a lucky man.

The wedding was short and sweet and afterwards they went to a nearby hotel for dinner. They had booked their wedding night there too before they moved into their flat, rented on the condition they were married before they took it over.

It felt really odd, booking into a hotel, married. Danny carried her over the threshold of the room making her giggle until he pulled her into a long, slow kiss that left her breathless. He sat her gently on the bed and stood looking at her, when he had got so lucky?

Mattie kicked off her shoes and looked demurely at the space next to her on the bed. Danny loosened his tie and sat down in the spot she indicated.

'Well, Mrs Parks,' he said, solemnly, 'where do we go from here?'

Mattie looked down at her hands, folded in her lap and twiddled her fingers, smiling wickedly.

Danny took her hands in his and kissed each finger and then each palm, and then her wrist. He planted little kisses up her arm until he got to her cheek, eliciting excited little giggles from her. She turned to face him and lifted her free hand to touch his cheek. He leant into her and touched her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and they fell onto the bed, finally wrapped in each other's arms. As they kissed Danny moved his hand round her back and slowly worked the zip down, and slid his hand over her soft, warm skin. She put her hands under his shirt and very soon they were back to that first night in the hotel in Melbourne, oh so very long ago!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie woke, naked and disorientated. Turning over she gasped, she was in a hotel room with Danny. Blinking, feeling the gold band on her finger, she relaxed and smiled. She was Mrs Matilda Parks, she should be here. Danny stirred, she'd forgotten how he woke. Slowly, stretching his limbs and sighing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean woke, curled up next to her lover. Not yet married they had decided, to hell with the gossips, if they were careful nobody would know. They would be married soon, anyway. Her thoughts strayed to her nephew and his new wife. She hoped they would be happy and would come home soon. They had indicated they would like to return, at least to the State of Victoria, if not to Ballarat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie continued to work, her salary saved for when they went home. Danny earned enough to support them and pay the rent. They had decided they would stay in London until he achieved his Inspector's pips, but nature intervened. Mattie had always said that if she had a child it would be born in Australia, preferably in Ballarat where she could be attended by Lucien. There was nobody she trusted more with the health of her unborn child. And so, just over two years after they left for England they were on their way back, home. The airlines were reluctant to let her fly at six months pregnant, so they traded their air tickets for a trip by ocean liner. It would take at least three weeks, but Mattie was determined she would have her baby at home. Danny was happy to indulge her. He saved on the trade in of the tickets, money that would be needed when they got home. They knew a letter would not get to Jean in time but they decided it was worth taking the chance and they would go to them after first spending a couple of days with Mattie's parents. Mattie's father had expressed his mild annoyance at her marrying where he couldn't have a say in the proceedings, but by the time the letter had got to them, Mattie and Danny were husband and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip on the boat had been comfortable, and Mattie had not been troubled too much by seasickness, although there were times when she had found the motion of the ocean a little hard to bear. Danny had been most attentive at these times and ignored her irritation. She was not really bad tempered, just a little grumpy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Docking at Sydney one sunny December day, Mattie looked at her husband and sighed a huge sigh of relief. London had been a wonderful experience, they had both learned and done so much, but now it was time to settle down, find work and raise their family. Mattie's friends from her university days would be surprised at the fiercely independent nurse becoming a wife and mother, although she had determined that she would like to continue working, at least part-time.

They stopped off in Melbourne to see her parents and then take the train to Ballarat. They would arrive at Christmas, and Danny would start work as the new Inspector for Ballarat Police in the New Year. Things had really turned out for the best after all.

Martin O'Brien greeted his daughter and son-in-law cordially. He was still smarting from Mattie's decision to marry quickly in England, but her mother hugged them both and welcomed them home with a big smile on her face. Danny was polite to Martin and his wife, warming more to the latter. Mattie's mother tried to persuade them to stay for Christmas but, as Danny said, they had to get settled in, in Ballarat before he took up his new duties, and get Mattie re-registered with her preferred doctor before the birth. Martin said they had a perfectly good GP in Melbourne, but from Mattie's recollection he was old and curmudgeonly and she wanted Lucien to attend her. She could be remarkably stubborn, her father observed.

'Hmm, wonder who he takes after?' her mother pointedly asked.

Mattie smirked and kissed her mother.

They stayed for two days, while they re-adjusted to Australia time, but then they were off on the train home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was becoming a long chapter, so I've broken it here and the next chapter will be up shortly. As always, reviews and comments welcome, I feel I am rambling, somewhat.


	7. Chapter 7 Home

Mattie dozed on the train, as did Danny. Only waking when the guard called,

'Ballarat Station, Ballarat Station!'

Danny collected their luggage, the rest had been sent on to wait for them at the station; their arrival at Dr Blake's was up to now a secret. Danny would ask to borrow the car to collect it later. Cheek!

Hailing a taxi, they smiled at each other, home! Mattie gripped his hand,

'Hope we're doing the right thing.' She whispered. They hadn't told Jean she was expecting.

'Aunty Jean will be over the moon, you'll see.' He said confidently. He had no doubt at all that they would be more than welcome, and probably in trouble for not saying anything. But he was looking forward to the looks on their faces when they arrived on the doorstep.

The taxi pulled up at the end of the drive. Mattie took a deep breath,

'Here goes.' She whispered.

Danny put his arm round her and looked down into her excited face.

'Careful,' he quipped, 'you'll have that baby here, on the drive!'

She looked into his gentle face and stuck out her tongue.

The walk up the drive seemed to take for ages but there they were, in the porch; the familiar hanging basket in bloom, the chair Jean sat in when she waited for Lucien to come home.

They knocked and waited, longer than usual, then,

'I'll get it!' From inside, and Jean opened the door, patting her curls back into place, really Lucien should behave himself when there was a chance they could have...

'Danny! Mattie!' She gaped and gasped. Her children were home!

'Hullo, Aunty Jean.' Danny grinned.

Mattie smiled, broadly, noticing that Jean's hair was a little tousled.

'Hello, Jean.' Mattie went to accept the warm, welcoming hug.

'Who is it, Jean?' Lucien called as he walked up the hall, adjusting his tie, really his wife was insatiable!

'It's Mattie and Danny, Lucien they've come home!' She moved to the side to show their visitors, a huge grin on her face.

Lucien hugged the young nurse, but noticed something in the way. Holding her at arm's length he studied her small frame and his eyes moved to her belly.

'Not just the two of them, either, by the look of it.'

Mattie ran her hand over her small bump, and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all went into the living room and Jean, as usual made tea. This was the best Christmas present she could have. They talked and talked, asking and answering questions. Jean and Lucien talked about their own quiet wedding, and how even now the gossips of Ballarat still sniped at her.

'But they can snipe all they like,' Jean said, tossing her head in defiance, 'I know far too much about some of their 'indiscretions' than they would like me to!'

'Good on you, Jean, you're worth thousands of them.' Mattie said, with a decisive nod of her head. Danny laughed, she was right, as usual.

'So, Danny.' Lucien looked and the young officer, 'are you here to stay, or is this a passing visit?'

'Well, if you'll have us until we can find our own place...' Danny was suddenly hesitant, 'I am taking the Inspector's post here. Just managed to pass my exams before we sailed.'

'Danny!' Jean shouted, joy in her voice, 'that's wonderful!' Of course you can stay!'

Lucien leapt up to shake his hand in congratulations. It was an almost meteoric rise, but he did wonder how Senior Sergeant Bill Hobart would take to being bossed around by young Danny Parks. Mattie beamed, proudly.

'I know I'll have to tread carefully,' Danny said, mirroring Lucien's thoughts, 'Bill Hobart is likely to be tricky.'

'Matthew will be very proud of you, he always said you'd make a fine officer.' Jean said. 'Shall we invite him over for dinner soon?' She turned to Lucien. Matthew came over regularly since his accident, it stopped him getting bored and frustrated, talking through current cases with her and the doctor.

'Good idea,' Lucien agreed, 'It'll give him a lift.'

'How is he?' Mattie liked Matthew Lawson, he had been a friend to all of them, and kept Lucien out of Patrick's way more often than not.

'Well, he gets frustrated, so we invite him over for his insight into cases and a meal.' Jean said, lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean made up the guest room for Mr and Mrs Parks, their old rooms only had single beds in. When she had finished, she suggested Mattie had a nap, she looked a little tired, she said.

'I am a bit, thanks Jean.' Mattie agreed, she seemed to have been travelling forever, and not getting proper sleep.

'Are you looking after yourself, properly?' Jean tried to look stern, but Mattie knew her too well and just smiled.

'Now, Jean,' she hugged the older woman, 'I am a nurse, you know.' She raised her eyebrow the way that made Danny laugh; he'd long since given up trying to imitate it.

Jean settled her on the bed, as if she was a child, covering her with a light blanket and smoothed her hand over Mattie's head. Mattie's eyes fluttered closed and she slipped into a light sleep. Jean closed the door behind her, softly, smiling to herself.

Danny and Lucien strode up the hall to be met by Jean looking severe, putting her forefinger to her lips in an effort to get them to be quiet.

'Sorry.' They both whispered and tried to tiptoe past the room.

' ...and where do you two think you are going?' She put her hands on her hips.

'To the station,' Danny replied, 'we sent the bulk of our luggage on ahead.'

'Why didn't you have it sent here?' Mock severity creeping in, she was too happy to keep up the serious act.

'Because,' Danny bent and kissed her cheek, 'that would have spoiled the surprise!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was surprised but delighted to be asked to dinner two nights later. Still tired from her travels, Mattie had asked that they leave it until she felt up to socialising.

Matthew knocked on the door and heard the familiar,

'I'll get it!' But the voice was not familiar, similar in pitch and cheery, but not Jean's voice, he was sure. The door opened and his jaw dropped, Mattie, Nurse O'Brien, no, Jean and Lucien had said she'd married Parks, so...

'Nurse Parks?' He managed to gasp out.

'Hello, Matthew, how nice to see you, again.' She held out her hand and leant over to kiss his cheek.

'When did you get back?' He returned the kiss and stepped into the hallway.

'Couple of days ago.' She admitted. 'I wanted to get back so our baby could be born here, with Lucien to attend me.'

'What about Danny's job?' Surely they hadn't given it all up for the sake of Mattie's preference for Lucien as a doctor?

'Hello Boss,' Danny appeared at Mattie's shoulder. 'Wonder if you could give me some tips on how to handle Bill Hobart.'

'Danny,' Mattie admonished him, 'Give him a chance.'

It took a good measure of whisky before Matthew truly believed he wasn't dreaming. Parks and O'Brien married, yes he knew about that and was pleased, but Inspector Parks? He was so young. But he looked at the officer, upright, more mature, yes, he'd do!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas came and went in a blur of visitors and visiting, although Jean made sure Mattie wasn't over tired. Their friends were genuinely pleased for them, Lucien pronounced her fit and well and didn't foresee any problems with the continuing pregnancy or birth. He told Jean to stop mollycoddling her, she would come to no harm helping with the housework and doing some shopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny's arrival at the station caused quite a stir. Bill Hobart was completely blind-sided by the appearance of Danny as his new boss, but he was happy being a senior sergeant and had never had the desire to be in charge, so he had to expect to be overtaken by younger officers. However, Danny Parks as the new Inspector was a heck of a shock. Matthew took him aside,

'Give him chance, Bill, before you decide.' Matthew whispered, 'he learnt a lot here and also in London. He may have some different ideas but give him a chance.'

'Well, I suppose he's had some wider experience than us. He's got a lot to measure up to, though, we were spoiled with you, boss.' Bill missed working with Matthew, they had a lot of years together and apart from work they were good friends.

Danny felt he had to say something to all the men. As well as Hobart there was Ned, some others her recognised and a new face, one Charlie Davies, the Senior Sergeant who had replaced him two and a half years ago.

'Firstly, can I say how good it is to be back. Most of you know I didn't want to leave but orders are orders. It's good to see so many familiar faces and I'm sure I'll get to know the new ones soon enough. I don't plan to change anything...yet. There will, I am sure, come a time when I want to implement new ideas, but it will not be without discussing it with you. This station has always been a team, and I would like it to stay that way. So let's get to work and keep the good people of Ballarat safe.'

The room fell silent, but he didn't expect a round of applause. Bill looked at him, what Danny had said was good, not too radical, the bit about being a team was an inspired quote, hell...Bill walked up to the young officer and held out his hand,

'Welcome back, Sir.'

Danny took his hand and recognised the spirit in which the 'Sir' had been given. A bit ironic, a little surprising but also welcome.

'It's good to be back, Bill, it really is.' Danny smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick Tyneman heard about the new Inspector Parks, but didn't realise it was the young, green about the gills Constable Parks who was far too friendly with the most annoying police surgeon Lawson kept firing and rehiring. He decided to go and introduce himself. After all he wanted to keep the Police Inspector in his pocket, so to speak. He'd never achieved it with Lawson or Carlyle but Munro had been in his circle, he hoped to inveigle the new man into his cohort. He strode into the office a week after Danny had started.

'Ah, Hobart,' He accosted Bill at the desk, 'Thought I'd come and introduce myself to the new Inspector.'

Hobart looked at him. Not known for his sense of humour, Bill was about to turn that around.

'The Inspector is rather busy, Mr Tyneman.' Bill remarked. 'I'll see if he can see you.' Bill was looking forward to this meeting almost as much as the doctor would have.

Bill asked Patrick to take a seat for a moment and strode slowly into the main office. So far young Parks had not blotted his copybook, now to see what he was really made of. Somehow Bill thought Parks would come off better.

Danny had thought how he wanted to be addressed by his men and had decided that, those that knew him of old were allowed to call him 'Danny' but in front of ne'er do wells, blow-ins or the general public, 'Inspector or Sir.'

'Sir,' Hobart addressed him formally, 'you have a visitor, Mr Patrick Tyneman.' Hobart's face and the use of the formal greeting told Danny enough. He was now Inspector Parks, and this was a test.

'Really, Senior Sergeant,' Danny couldn't suppress a smirk, 'what can we do for Mr Tyneman?'

'Apparently he'd like to introduce himself to you.' Bill smirked back, he was enjoying this.

'Decent of him, is he important in this town?' Danny knew Patrick would be able to hear him.

'Got the ear of quite a few councillors and the Commissioner.'

'Well show him in, Hobart,' Danny sounded stern, 'mustn't keep him waiting.' A game they were both enjoying.

'Sir.' Sharply and smartly.

In the waiting room, Patrick could hear the discourse between Hobart and his boss. The new man sounded smart, formal. A man not to be trifled with. Hobart went to Tyneman and indicated that the Inspector could spare him a few minutes. Patrick strode self importantly into the office and turned in the direction of the desk all the senior officers at the station used. He stopped short, the new Inspector was standing smiling, and extending his hand in greeting.

'Mr Tyneman,' Danny said, heartily, 'good to see you.'

'Parks? Young Parks!' Tyneman's jaw dropped in astonishment.

'That would be Inspector Parks,' Danny corrected him. He was not going to let Patrick think he could walk all over him, and he was going to be very formal.

Patrick was beside himself, 'What the bloody hell are you doing here?!'

'Running this station, as ordered by the Commissioner.' Danny coldly informed him. 'Can we do something for you?' Blandly.

'Well, I, I...' Patrick was lost for words, something that didn't happen often, if at all, 'no, nothing at all.' He turned on his heel and made a less than dignified exit. Danny looked around the room at his men,

'Carry on, gentlemen.' He sat back down at his desk and leant back in the chair to read a file. Out of the corner of his eye he could see rather a lot of smiles, and grinned behind the file. He'd relate that one to Lucien later, except that Lucien passed Patrick on his way to give Danny an autopsy report.

'Patrick.' Lucien greeted his adversary, 'something wrong?'

The expression on Tyneman's face was one of anger and confusion.

'How the hell did Parks get to be Inspector?' He blustered. 'I was told it was an experienced officer who had served with the Met in London, not some wet-behind- the-ears, milk-sop!'

'Really, Patrick,' Lucien said, 'Danny _is_ an experiences officer, he _has_ served with the Metropolitan Police and is highly thought of by the Commissioner.'

'I thought he was shipped off to Melbourne.' Patrick was highly displeased he had not been kept apprised of the situation.

'And from then on to London. Melbourne saw something in him.' Lucien smiled and indicated the file, 'Best get this to the Boss.'

Patrick stormed off leaving the doctor smirking as he wandered into the office.

'See Patrick's found you, Inspector.' Lucien grinned.

'Yes,' Danny smiled as he took the report, 'didn't seem too happy to see me.' He opened the file.

'Too happy?' Bill burst out, 'he was speechless! Doc, this young man here is going to be just fine, didn't turn a hair.' He shook his head and roared with laughter. Like many in the room he found Tyneman a big-headed, bigoted, self-important fool.

'That's probably the biggest compliment you could give me, Bill, thanks.' Danny joined in the laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean and Mattie had been shopping. It was time for Mattie to get her baby things ready. Now eight months pregnant she had put off buying a bassinet, and baby clothes, seeming nervous about the coming birth. As a nurse she kept telling herself not to be so silly, as a first time mother she had all the worries every other new mum had.

Jean was aware that Mattie was in need of a shoulder to lean on and was sure that was why Danny had brought her back to Ballarat. Yes, Mattie wanted to be here, wanted Lucien to attend her, but Danny was sure that his Aunty Jean would be the best person to guide her through the coming weeks and that was why he had been so ready to acquiesce to her request.

They bought enough of the basic sleepsuits, nappies and little vests the baby would need for the first weeks. Until the baby was born and it's sex known, Jean said it was a waste of money buying dresses or romper suits.

'Do you think Danny will mind?' Mattie asked her quietly over a cup of tea in a cafe. 'If it's a girl.'

'Danny will be happy whatever it is.' Jean assured her. She'd had the same thoughts when she was expecting Christopher junior. Her husband had assured her it didn't matter but when the boy was born he couldn't contain his joy at having a son. He was even more triumphant when Jack was born, two sons! Jean would have liked a daughter, but Christopher had secretly seen to it that there would be no more children from their union. They had rowed, a full on plate throwing; in Jean's case; row. She was hurt. Mattie had gone someway to fill the gap in her heart, even though she loved her boys. Now she was too old to have another baby so she would have to be content with her lot.

Mattie noticed a longing in Jean's face, something she had not seen before.

'Jean?'

'Oh it's nothing, Mattie,' Jean smiled, 'Just thinking back to when I was pregnant.' She stood up and suggested they get back, there was surgery that afternoon. Mattie took that as a sign the subject was not up for discussion. She had often wondered why Jean only had two children but it was not her business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean looked down at the tiny scrap she held. Her namesake Jean Anne Parks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie had had a problem free labour and an easy birth. With Lucien in attendance she had been confident and relaxed, while Danny and Jean had paced up and down outside her room, anxiously waiting for news.

When Lucien poked his head out of the door at and smiled they knew everything was alright.

'A girl,' he'd announced, 'seven and a half pounds and a good set of lungs.'

'Can we come in?' Danny was desperate to see his daughter.

'Five minutes.' Lucien's head disappeared. Danny turned to Jean who had tears running down her cheeks, tears of sheer joy.

'Oh, Danny,' she whispered, 'congratulations.'

Danny had a daft grin on his face as he hugged Jean and it was still there when he was allowed in to see his wife and child.

Mattie was sitting up in bed, washed and her hair brushed, cradling her newborn daughter. She smiled at her husband who went straight to the bed and kissed her.

Looking at the baby he whispered,

'Oh darling, she's beautiful.'

'You don't mind a girl?' She asked hesitantly.

'Why would I?' He answered, 'she is our baby.' He paused and thought about Mattie's question, 'Did you think I'd want a boy?'

'Well...' She looked into his eyes, 'isn't that what all men want?'

'Not this one.' Danny kissed her again, 'this one is just happy you are both alright.'

'Can we call her Jean?' Mattie asked, quietly, not wanting Jean to hear just yet.

'Mmm...' he thought for a moment, 'how about Jean Anne? I'm sure your mother would appreciate it.'

'Yes. I like that.' Mattie smiled, contentedly. 'Why don't you bring Jean in to meet her namesake.'

Danny opened the door and called his aunt over.

'Come and meet Jean Anne.' He said holding out his hand. Jean looked up slowly realising they had named their first born after her.

Mattie held out the baby to her, inviting her to take her and hold her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is the end of this story, we'll leave the Parks family to grow in our own imaginations. Hope you've enjoyed reading it. Reviews and comments welcome.


End file.
